Online Resources
(By Monica Misdom) Intro The University of Georgia has many great online academic resources available for students right at their fingertips. Because UGA has so much to offer, students can get overwhelmed while trying to keep track of everything, especially when first getting to college. The academic websites online make staying up-to-date with classes much easier, however freshmen are typically unaware of the sites that are most important and what they are used for. These helpful and necessary websites will help new students stay informed and organized with schoolwork and excel their first year. UGAmail One of the most frequently used online resources is the UGAmail website which is the main pathway of communication between the student and the university. Every freshman must make his/her own email address prior to enrollment and will use this as a username, known as myID, for almost every other UGA online resource. Information about orientation, game day tickets, residence hall updates, payment deadlines, and much more will be sent to this email address; even job offers around the campus and Athens can be advertised here as well. UGAmail is a useful way to contact professors and stay up to date on events, so it is helpful to check the mail every day (UGAMail). OASIS OASIS, or Online Access to Student Information Systems, is an extremely important website used for registration and student records. While registering for classes is the main use of the site, it also contains links to Student Accounts, Student Housing and Student Elections. Students can claim government loans and withdrawal from classes here as well. OASIS is open everyday from 7am to 2am except when it closes at midnight on Saturday nights and the last night of every drop/add period ("OASIS"). During summer orientation, leaders explain registration and help the students create his/her own schedule using OASIS. Although the website can confuse freshmen at first, it eventually becomes second nature (The University of Georgia OASIS). eLearning Commons For many of the classes at UGA, professors use eLearning Commons (ELC) to send updates and assignments to their students online. The site uses class enrollment information from OASIS and creates a course list making everything easy to find when the student signs in with his/her myID. ELC mimics a “classroom environment” because the professor can send messages regarding the class, post outlines and power points, and give assignments ("About eLearning Commons"). The classmates can interact with each other by writing on the discussion board or even “chatting” with others who are also online. Checking ELC often will make a new freshman always prepared for class (University of Georgia eLearning Commons). Other Class Websites Some professors choose other websites instead of ELC for class updates and grades, but they will make sure everyone knows where to find the site. Depending on the class, students might have to upload homework or even take exams online. WebAssign Many freshmen math classes use WebAssign, which allows the teacher to create homework for the class to complete online. It is open 24/7 and the assignments are graded instantly so students can understand their mistakes (WebAssign). Students can ask the instructor a question and even request an extension ("How It Works"). JExam Some classes, like chemistry, require JExam for online test taking, and the instructor will go into detail on how to use the site correctly and when the test is (JExam Student 3.3.0.0.). Most freshmen English classes solely use <emma> for uploading writing assignments and receiving announcements from the professor. With many features like journals and forums, the site has a variety of ways to engage the students in writing. The site is easy to understand, and students will never have to hand in a paper copy so there are fewer excuses for tardiness ('' for writing).'' Library The UGA Library website is one of the most useful online resources the school has to offer, and it contains a great deal of information to aid students with research at all levels. The site gives UGA students the password and links to GALILEO, the Georgia online library that includes thousands of scholarly articles, databases, books, journal, government publications, and more ("What is GALILEO?"). Besides primary sources for research, the UGA library website also provides citation style guides, endnote and reference work help, and Athens information. Students can even chat online with a librarian for answers about finding information or upcoming events. Freshmen should take advantage of this site, because it contains many useful links and information (UGA Libraries). UGA Main Page For any other question concerning UGA, the University of Georgia Main Page has links to nearly everything a freshman needs to know. The site directs to all of the different school and colleges so freshmen are aware of the majors UGA offers. Resources for food, housing, parking, transit, recreational sports, the health center, and much more can be found here as well. Not only can students discover information about student organizations, Greek life, and fine arts, but they can also be directed to the athletics website from here. Since UGA is such a large school, this condensed website makes everything easier to find (The University of Georgia). MyUGA Along with the main UGA site, MyUGA is a more personal place to locate sources, like OASIS and Student Accounts, and information. The master calendar is right on the home page so students know what movies are playing at Tate, when and where specific athletic games are, what service projects are coming up, and anything else happening around campus. Information about academics, security, the libraries, and the athletic department are found at the top of the page with the academic honesty link and announcements right under it. UGA makes it easy for students to be involved around campus and to find other important websites (MyUGA). Conclusion These are just a few of the websites that students will likely use in their first year. Overall, the UGA online resources UGA are very helpful and easy to navigate. The professors make sure the students are aware of what websites they need to use and how to upload assignments. It takes time to adjust to college, but keeping up with classes and staying informed with what the university has to offer are the keys to a successful first year. Works Cited "About eLearning Commons." University of Georgia eLearning Commons. Blackboard Learning System Vista Enterprise License (ver. 8), n.d. Web. 6 Nov 2011. . '' for writing''. The Calliope Initiative, Inc., n.d. Web. 5 Nov 2011. . “How It Works” WebAssign. Advanced Instructional Systems, Inc., 2011. Web. 6 Nov 2011. . JExam Student 3.3.0.0. N.p., n.d. Web. 6 Nov 2011. . MyUGA. uPortal 3.0.2, n.d. Web. 6 Nov 2011. "OASIS." Office of the Registrar. University of Georgia, 2010. Web. 6 Nov 2011. . The University of Georgia. Office of Public Affairs, 27 Jul 2011. Web. 7 Nov 2011. . The University of Georgia OASIS. Georgia Department of Public Health, n.d. Web. 3 Nov 2011. . UGA Libraries. University of Georgia, 07 Nov 2011. Web. 7 Nov 2011. . UGAMail. Enterprise Information Technology Services, n.d. Web. 4 Nov 2011. . University of Georgia eLearning Commons. Blackboard Learning System Vista Enterprise License (ver. 8), n.d. Web. 6 Nov 2011. . WebAssign. Advanced Instructional Systems, Inc., 2011. Web. 6 Nov 2011. . "What is GALILEO?." Online Library Learning Center. Board of Regents of the University System of Georgia, n.d. Web. 7 Nov 2011. . Category:Academic Resources